Dangerous Mistakes
by heath 999
Summary: Explanation now up What if Davis never caught up to the van? What if Oikawa made it to the Digiworld? Next story in my Fifth Guardian series, so please RR!
1. Mistake

Dangerous Mistakes: Prologue  
  
A/N: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM BBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!!!! Did you miss me? Huh? Huh? Sorry for not updating for a while, but it took a while to convince my parents to write again, and I was totally stuck for ideas. Now I'm back, this is part of my "Fifth Guardian" story, happening during "The Struggle" when Oikawa has Ken and Meghan in his grasp. Daemon doesn't attack the van in this story. Also, this comes from my theory about the Dark Spore, in "The Past Remembered". Just to tell you, and as always, please read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon!!!  
  
heath 999: Hey, muses, I'm back! Did you miss me?  
  
Wormmon: I did, you are fun, insane sometimes, but fun.  
  
heath 999: Thank you, and what about you, Ken?  
  
Ken: ^_^  
  
heath 999: What? Are you still made about me having you kill your brother in the last story?  
  
Wormmon: Yes.  
  
heath 999: Well, get over it, because you're not going to love this next fanfic.  
  
Ken: YYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAARRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
(Starts strangling heath 999)  
  
Wormmon: Oh dear, this is the fourth time this week. Please read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Somewhere on Odaiba: After the Dark Spore is copied, and Davis and the digimon are chasing after the moving van  
  
~Davis's POV~  
  
"Hurry up Raidramon!!! Ken and Meghan are probably in danger!" I urge my partner on as we look for the truck that has the people being talked about inside.  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can, Davis!" He pants, before collapsing and dedigivolving back to his Rookie form.  
  
"This isn't good," I mutter, reaching for my D-Terminal after untangling myself from the pig pile of digimon.  
  
"What do you think is going to happen to Ken?" Wormmon asks me anxiously.  
  
"I don't know, that's why I'm contacting the others, because we just saw the truck before our ride was cut short." I say, sending an e-mail to the other digidestined.  
  
"I'm sorry Davis," Veemon says sadly, "if I had some more energy, I probably would've caught up with the van."  
  
"It's alright, lets get the others here." I say, sitting down to wait.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The hospital where T.K. and Cody fought MarineDevimon: Two minutes later  
  
~T.K.'s POV~  
  
Jim comes running up to us, stopping our celebration short. "Message from Davis, he couldn't catch up to the van."  
  
"Crap!" I yell, realizing the problems with this, "we need to go, now!"  
  
"Come on, I'll drive you to where Davis says he is," Jim offers.  
  
"I need to use your phone, we better contact the older digidestined to tell them what's going on." I say.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Moving Van: Same time  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
"Where's Davis?" I grumble, worrying about what's going to happen to Ken and I now that the Dark Spore has been copied.  
  
"I don't know," Ken replies, looking worried himself.  
  
"Don't worry, you won't die, yet." Our captor says, an evil grin on his face.  
  
"What else do you want with us, Oikawa?" I snarl, angry about this whole situation.  
  
"You'll see me visit the Digital World for the first time." He says, still smiling like a maniac.  
  
I look at him warily; I have a feeling that he's not telling us all of his plans.  
  
The children still stare at us, as if hypnotized.  
  
I still don't understand how he convinced them to come along to get something that is so evil implanted in them.  
  
"We're here," Arukenimon announces, stepping to the back of the truck, Mummymon behind her.  
  
"Where?" Ken asks curiously.  
  
Oikawa looks at us, the demented grin still on his face: "Highton View Terrace."  
  
Ken looks unaffected by these words, but I pale when I recognize one of the only portals to the Digiworld.  
  
Arukenimon grabs me roughly by the arm, and yanks me to my feet, and I see Mummymon doing the same to Ken. "Don't want you to miss the show." She says mockingly as she shoves me out of the back.  
  
I look around, seeing that other than the repairs from the battle four years ago, it hasn't changed.  
  
I try to fight back the surge of memories that I remember from coming to this place.  
  
This is the place that made me a digidestined, and the fifth guardian.  
  
Also, this is the place where I started to remember my painful past.  
  
I just hope that I won't get any more negative memories from this place.  
  
Too bad I don't know that my hoping is in vain.  
  
"The Dark Spore can open any portal to anywhere, so I need you, Ken to open it." Oikawa explains.  
  
Ken snarls, "what makes you think I'm going to open it for you?"  
  
"This," Oikawa starts as Arukenimon shoves me roughly towards him.  
  
I stumble, my balance badly hindered with my arms bound behind my back.  
  
And before I can even react, I feel the cold metal of a knife pressed against my throat, as Oikawa holds my body against his. "What will it be, Ken? The digital world, or your friend?" He asks mockingly.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: These cliffhangers are getting good. I won't be able to update as often as I used to because of college, so until the next chapter, please read and review. 


	2. Enter the Digital World

Dangerous Mistakes: Chapter 1  
  
A/N: HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOO!!!! ANYONE OUT THERE?! *crickets chirping* Great, no new reviews for any of my new stories. Oh well, please read and review, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I will never own Digimon.  
  
Ken: I hate you.  
  
heath 999: Well at least you're improving, now you're speaking to me.  
  
Wormmon: I don't understand you sometimes.  
  
heath 999: Thank you, and an old temporary muse is going to stop by as soon as he gets into the story.  
  
Ken: Wonderful, another thing to look forward to.  
  
heath 999: Why? I thought you liked my temporary muses.  
  
Ken: Yeah, my evil alter ego, or the brother that I killed, *twice*.  
  
heath 999: Now, Ken, you know that both of the times weren't your fault.  
  
Ken: *gives deadly glare that would've had a rampaging bull stop dead in his tracks*  
  
Wormmon: Yipe! *runs away to hide*  
  
heath 999: Take me with you!!! *chases after Wormmon* Please read and review!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Same Place: Same time  
  
~Ken's POV~  
  
I can't believe this.  
  
First the dark spore, and now this.  
  
I look over at the other children, wondering how they're reacting to this scene.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Still the blank, happy stares as before.  
  
Kind of freaky, when you think about it.  
  
I hear a strangled sound from Meghan as Oikawa presses the knife closer to her throat. "Well, what is it going to be, Ken? Your friend, or the digital world." He hisses to me.  
  
I don't know.  
  
I can't be responsible for the death of another person, but I don't want these kids to go through the same thing that I went through when I went to the Digiworld as the Digimon Emperor.  
  
I can't decide.  
  
Oikawa presses the knife even closer and Meghan screams in pain as the knife cuts into her skin.  
  
I have decided.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Same Place: Same time  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I'm shocked that this guys insane enough to do this.  
  
Kidnapping children, including Ken and me, implanting something that can turn the same children into monsters, sure.  
  
But threatening my life to get to the digiworld?  
  
He's more insane than I thought before.  
  
And that's quite a statement.  
  
The knife cuts deeper into my throat, and it's almost too painful to bear.  
  
I wish that I wasn't here right now.  
  
I bet Ken wishes the same thing.  
  
"I'll do it, just don't hurt her anymore," Ken says, sounding resigned.  
  
"NO KEN!!! DON'T!!!" I yell, and then gasp in pain as the handle of the knife hits me in the back of the head.  
  
"Silence, you don't get any say in this." Oikawa growls, and says to Ken: "Mummymon, untie him, I'll make sure that he keeps up his end of the bargain." He says, tightening his hold on me.  
  
Mummymon complies, and Ken:  
  
Slowly.  
  
Reluctantly.  
  
Opens the digiport.  
  
I gasp in relief as the knife that was pressed against my throat is removed, and then struggle as Ken, the children, Mummymon, Arukenimon, Oikawa, and I go through the portal, Arukenimon holding Ken.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Where Davis is: Same time  
  
~Davis's POV~  
  
Izzy comes rushing up, and I look at him in surprise, "What are you doing here?" I ask.  
  
"T.K. contacted all the older digidestined, even Mimi, and told us what happened, I came as fast as I could." He pants, sitting down next to me.  
  
"Are the others coming?" I ask, wondering if we can catch up to them before it's too late.  
  
"Yes, even Mimi, she's going to meet us at the Digiworld, the problem is, my computer was going off a second ago, and when I looked at it, it showed the digiport open from Highton View Terrace." He says, sounding worried.  
  
"That's not good, the moving van was headed in that direction." I say, getting a really bad feeling about this.  
  
"What happened anyway?" Izzy asks.  
  
I'm about to explain when Tai shows up.  
  
"Is she okay? Where is she?" He asks anxiously.  
  
Jim suddenly shows up, carrying all the digidestined, including the older ones, inside a huge van. "My dad allowed me to borrow this, come on, we better get going, you can explain while we're getting there." Jim says.  
  
I climb in with Veemon, Wormmon and Tigermon right behind me, already explaining what happened to get me in this situation.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Digital World: Same time  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
"This isn't good," I mutter to Ken as Oikawa and the children look around delightedly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I wouldn't have done it if-" Ken starts to say.  
  
I cut him off, "Don't worry about it, I would've done the same thing." I say, trying to smile reassuringly.  
  
"Run along, children, I'll need to see you later, but right now, I have things to take care of." Oikawa says, turning to us with Mummymon now holding me.  
  
I gulp, that's the same smile he gave us before he took a sample of the dark spore from us.  
  
"Now, lets get-" a scream erupts from his throat, cutting off whatever else he was going to say as a ghost-like thing comes from him.  
  
Ken and I stare at him, wide-eyed.  
  
"What's going on?" Ken asks me.  
  
"I have absolutely no clue, I've never seen anything like this before." I say, watching as Oikawa falls to the ground, lifeless.  
  
"Ah, it's great to be back here again, and Meghan, you've grown from the last time I saw you." The ghost-like thing says.  
  
"Who are you?" Ken demands to the figure.  
  
"Well, I'm a figure from the past, in fact, Meghan and I got *really* close, you would say father and daughter close." He taunts us.  
  
My heart stops at these words, and I pale considerably.  
  
I just figured out who he is.  
  
"Meghan, who is he?" Ken asks me.  
  
"I-I-It's Myotismon, the one who I used to consider my father." I stammer, not believing my eyes.  
  
"And soon, you'll change that thinking, digidestined, very soon."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I took a little liberty in this chapter, like the fact that Oikawa and the children could go to the digital world, even though they're not digidestined because they could do it in the t.v. show. Please read and review. 


	3. Reactivation

Dangerous Mistakes: Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Because of school, I might not be able to update soon. I have a lot of homework. So until the next chapter, please read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Ken: I hate you more than ever now.  
  
heath 999: Now, Ken, you can't keep holding this grudge, you'll like it when you read more of this story.  
  
Wormmon: *reading authors notes* you shouldn't lie.  
  
heath 999: I'm not lying.  
  
Wormmon: Are too!  
  
heath 999: Are not!  
  
Wormmon: Are too!  
  
heath 999: Are not!  
  
Ken: This could take a while, please read and review.  
  
Wormmon: Are too!  
  
heath 999: Are not!  
  
Ken: *sweatdrop*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Same Place: Same Time as before  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I stare at him, shocked beyond words.  
  
Why does he need Ken and me?  
  
How did he live?  
  
"How-?" Ken trails off, asking my own unasked question.  
  
"I found a host in that human, that pathetic being." He says, gesturing vaguely to the still lifeless body of Oikawa. "Now, I have some minor repairs to the castle, so I need you out of my hair. Arukenimon, Mummymon throw them in a cell until later notice." He says dismissively, turning to walk into his castle, us being dragged along behind by Arukenimon and Mummymon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Same Place: Same Time  
  
~General POV~  
  
If anyone stayed to watch, they would've seen a bizarre sight.  
  
The lifeless body of Oikawa got covered in light.  
  
And then, just  
  
disappeared.  
  
Nobody saw that happen.  
  
Nobody knew where he went.  
  
Except four beings.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Real World: Highton View Terrace: Same Time  
  
~Tai's POV~  
  
"This isn't good," I mutter, pacing back and forth, seeing only the moving van, and no children, digimon, or the highest of my worries, Ken and Meghan.  
  
'They'd better not hurt her in any way, or I'll-'  
  
"I'm sorry, but Veemon collapsed from exhaustion, I was almost there," a dispirited Davis interrupts my train of thoughts.  
  
"Well, it's too late to do anything now, tomorrow we'll go to the Digiworld, and start looking for them. After all, how much damage can be done in one night?" I say, trying to cheer Davis up.  
  
Little do I know how much damage could be done.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Myotismon's Prison: An hour later  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
"This isn't good, is it?" Ken asks me, watching me pace back and forth in the small cell.  
  
"No, it's not," I say with a sigh, sitting down across from Ken, leaning against the wall.  
  
There is silence now, as we try to regain our wits after having such a horrible day.  
  
"Well, now we can go in the record-book as having the most bombshells and horrible things happen to us in digidestined history." Ken jokes.  
  
I chuckle tiredly from his joke.  
  
At least we still have a sense of humor.  
  
"Very funny, digidestined, now it's time to put you to good use." An evil voice hisses at us.  
  
"What do you want, Arukenimon?" Ken snarls as we scramble to our feet and confront her.  
  
"It's not I want, it's what my master wants," she says, "right now, we have a little trip to take with you and the dark spore kids. You'll remember this place well, Ken."  
  
She opens the cell door, and grabs me by the arm, roughly dragging me down the hallway, Ken and Mummymon behind us.  
  
"We got them, master," she says, stopping in front of Myotismon.  
  
"Good," he says, then grabs my face, holding it firmly in place as I struggle to get free.  
  
"Soon, my child, you'll be back with me, very soon." He says with an evil smile as he lets go.  
  
I spit in his face.  
  
He glares at me, but doesn't do anything but that as he removes the spit.  
  
"Come, children, time to meet your destiny." He says, gesturing to make a portal to a world I've never seen before.  
  
He walks through, the children following him, Ken and me following behind, being pushed along.  
  
I inhale sharply at the sight that greets me.  
  
I've never been here before, but Ken, Kari, and Yolei described in their episode here.  
  
The smell of death reeks in the air.  
  
The darkness is overwhelming.  
  
It can only be one place.  
  
The place where a monster was born, came as a human, but left as a monster.  
  
"The Dark Ocean," Ken whispers next to me, sounding like he's scared out of his wits.  
  
Personally, so am I.  
  
"Go along, children, it won't hurt, just totally immerse yourself in the water." Myotismon says.  
  
Helplessly, I watch as they do just that.  
  
One by one, they come out of the water.  
  
Eyes smaller, pupil's dilated.  
  
Looking exactly like Ken when I saw him as the Digimon Emperor.  
  
It is a sad sight.  
  
But also a little sickening, to know the damage that they can do.  
  
And you can do nothing about it.  
  
"You two are next," Myotismon says, gesturing towards the water.  
  
I back up, not wanting to do this.  
  
To my surprise, Ken started walking forward.  
  
Towards the ocean.  
  
On his own.  
  
"KEN!!!" I holler, trying to get his attention.  
  
There's nothing I can do.  
  
I watch as he slowly goes to waist-high water, and dives under.  
  
He comes out, looking like the dark spore children, and walks out, not saying a word.  
  
But I don't need him to.  
  
His actions, and his eyes are enough.  
  
He's the Digimon Emperor again.  
  
"Your turn," Arukenimon says as cheerful as she can get, pushing me forcefully every step of the way, me fighting back as much.  
  
"Don't worry, this won't hurt, much," is the last thing I hear before I'm shoved underwater.  
  
I thrash around, desperately trying to get to the surface.  
  
Then the pain comes.  
  
It feels like a thousand knives, cutting into my skin.  
  
I can't scream.  
  
If I do that, the water will be in my mouth.  
  
Thirty seconds pass, without an end of the pain.  
  
Then, I feel a deep, throbbing pain.  
  
Going along with my heartbeat.  
  
The place where I was recently scanned less than a day ago.  
  
Even though I didn't know anything about the signs.  
  
I somehow knew.  
  
The Dark Spore is reactivated again.  
  
This is the last thought I have before everything goes black.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: If you think that was good, you haven't seen anything yet. Please read and review. 


	4. Memory Loss

Dangerous Mistakes: Chapter 3  
  
A/N: This chapter may be confusing, but I needed this to make my story less confusing. Please read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Ken: I can't believe that you're doing this to me.  
  
Digimon Emperor: Get used to it! This time I'm going to win!  
  
heath 999: No comment.  
  
Wormmon: I don't think that Ken likes you anymore.  
  
heath 999: *sarcastically* Gee, you think? Whatever gave you that idea?  
  
Ken: Hey! Don't speak to Wormmon like that!  
  
Digimon Emperor: Kill the worm! Kill the worm!  
  
Ken: That's just disturbing.  
  
heath 999: I have to agree.  
  
Digimon Emperor: Kill the worm! *starts attacking Wormmon*  
  
Ken: Hey! Leave him alone! *starts fighting the Emperor*  
  
heath 999: Hey, stop trying to kill my muses! *jumps in*  
  
(Due to the violence of this scene, I can't show this without rating going up. BUT BOY, IT'S A DOOZY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Wormmon: *who crawled out when the fight started* Oh dear, this is getting ugly, please read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Same Place: Same Time as before  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
How did I end up here?  
  
The last thing I remember is the blasted digidestined and I chasing dad towards the portal to the real world.  
  
How did I end up underwater?  
  
A hand suddenly grabs me, and pulls me to the surface.  
  
I gasp for air as soon as my mouth clears the murky water.  
  
"What-happened-?" I ask in-between gasps.  
  
"The digidestined found out you were a traitor, and tried to drown you, knocking you out, and giving that cut on your throat first," Dad says, sounding concerned for me. "You were lucky, we found you before you drowned."  
  
"Thanks for rescuing me," I say, yanking my arm out of the digimon's grasp and glaring at her.  
  
"What happened, the last thing I remember is the blasted digidestined and me chasing after you to the Real World." I say, noticing that I've grown older, and that things seemed to have changed.  
  
"Oh dear, you seem to have amnesia, go lay down for a little while, it must've been caused by the blow that they gave you." He says.  
  
I walk back to my room, hoping that my amnesia isn't permanent.  
  
And hoping to find a way to get rid of those blasted digidestined.  
  
Forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Real World: Tai's Apartment: Same time  
  
~Tai's POV~  
  
The phone rings next to my ear, jarring me out of my half-sleep.  
  
I haven't been able to sleep well ever since those digimon got their hands on Meghan.  
  
I just hope she's okay.  
  
I yawn and pick up the phone: "What is it?" I growl.  
  
Izzy's frantic voice comes from the earpiece: "Tai, we gotta get together. Now."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts, there's something big going on in the Digiworld, the computer just woke me up. Oh my god! They're multiplying! It's impossible, not even the Digimon Emperor could do that much." Izzy says, in shock.  
  
"What?!" I holler over the phone, trying to figure out what's going on.  
  
"Just get over here, right now, I'll explain when you get here." Izzy says, hanging up.  
  
I stare at the phone for a second, wondering what on earth happened to Ken and Meghan to have Izzy calling me at two o'clock in the morning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Izzy's Apartment: An hour later  
  
A very tired group of digidestined showed up at Izzy's apartment.  
  
"This better be good," Matt says in-between yawns, "I have band practice in less than five hours."  
  
"Don't worry, it is," a very pale Izzy answers.  
  
"Well, don't just sit there, tell us!" Yolei demands.  
  
"Remember when we were battling the Digimon Emperor, and there was a map of how many and where all the control spires were?" Izzy asks us.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Davis asks.  
  
"The computer woke me up just before I contacted you guys, and when I turned it on, this is what I saw." He says, showing the screen.  
  
I gasp at what I see.  
  
Almost the whole map is covered with control spires.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Myotismon's Castle: That Morning  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I yawn and stretch, having wakened up from a peaceful sleep.  
  
I still don't have any of my memory back.  
  
It doesn't bother me much.  
  
Getting revenge for what the blasted digidestined did to me is.  
  
"Meghan? Master wants to see you." The digimon named Arukenimon tells me.  
  
I ignore her, and go directly to Myotismon's throne room.  
  
"You wanted to see me dad?" I ask, stopping in front of him.  
  
"Do you have any of your memory back, my child?" He asks me.  
  
"No, I don't dad," I say sadly, looking at the ground.  
  
"It's alright, cheer up, soon you'll have your memory back." He says, putting his hand under my chin, and lifting my face up so I make eye contact with him.  
  
"I need something from you." He says, looking into my eyes.  
  
"What is it, dad?" I ask eagerly, willing to help him in any way possible.  
  
"You have no memory of it, but you used it before, so you can get it again."  
  
"What is it?" I ask again.  
  
He smiles at me, hope now shining in his eyes at my eager expression.  
  
"Your Digicore."  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I'm still warming up here; I still haven't gotten to the halfway point. Until the next chapter, please read and review. 


	5. Dangers

Dangerous Mistakes: Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Sorry about the first part, with the muses, Ken's luver, I just couldn't resist. Please read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
heath 999: *covered in bandages* Well that wasn't fun.  
  
Ken: *in same condition* You can say that again.  
  
Wormmon: At least you stopped the Emperor, who's now in a hospital.  
  
heath 999: True.  
  
(Yolei suddenly shows up)  
  
Yolei: Oh Ken! Would you fight like that for me if I were in trouble?  
  
Ken: Well, uh-  
  
Yolei: Of course you would!  
  
heath 999: Hey! Yolei! Go bother some other author!  
  
Yolei: Okay! I'll go bother Ken's luver!  
  
heath 999: No! Don't! Drat! She's gone!  
  
Ken: Do you think that will be a problem?  
  
heath 999: Yes, sorry, Ken's luver.  
  
Ken: I feel sorry for the poor soul.  
  
heath 999: Me, too. Please read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Izzy's Apartment: Same time as the last time  
  
~Tai's POV~  
  
"We have to go there, now." I say, looking at the younger digidestined for them to open the digiport.  
  
"I agree, Mimi's already meeting us there." Izzy says.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Digital World: A minute later  
  
I stare at all the destruction around me.  
  
What the heck happened here?  
  
"This isn't good," Sora says next to me.  
  
"No, it's not," Davis answers.  
  
"What happened here?" Cody asks.  
  
"We did digidestined," an evil voice says, and we whirl around.  
  
The sight that I see makes my jaw drop.  
  
At least a dozen kids, some I recognize from the moving van that had Meghan in it.  
  
All dressed like Digimon Emperor's/Empresses.  
  
All on ringed digimon.  
  
And in front of it all.  
  
The original Digimon Emperor himself.  
  
Ken.  
  
"Where's Meghan?" I demand.  
  
"She's visiting an old acquaintance of hers, don't worry, you'll see her soon. You won't like the changes, but you'll see her soon." Ken says, smirking at us.  
  
"What happened to her?" Joe asks.  
  
"You'll see her soon enough, until next time, tah tah." He says flying off with the others.  
  
We just stare after them, in disbelief on what just happened.  
  
"Hi, what did I miss?" Mimi asks, coming up to us.  
  
I hope Meghan's okay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Myotismon's Castle: Same time as before  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I look at him, not understanding.  
  
"What's a digicore?" I ask dad.  
  
"It's a piece of power that will make me more powerful, to defeat the digidestined." He explains to me.  
  
"How do I get it?" I ask eagerly, willing to help in any way.  
  
"Close your eyes, and search deep for it." He says.  
  
I obey and find a surge of power deep inside me.  
  
I open my eyes to see a glowing sphere in my hand.  
  
"At last," Myotismon hisses triumphantly.  
  
Then a blinding flash lights the area.  
  
Throwing me back at least five feet.  
  
And the sphere disappears.  
  
Dazed, I shake my head, trying to clear the dizziness.  
  
The last thing I remember is Arukenimon shoving me underwater at the Dark Ocean.  
  
I look up to see Myotismon.  
  
What the heck has happened?  
  
"Myotismon!" I gasp, getting to my feet and running for it.  
  
I barely hear Myotismon yelling for Arukenimon and Mummymon to chase after me.  
  
I hope I remember this place like I used to.  
  
At least, I hope I remember where the exit is.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back with the others: Same time  
  
~Tai's POV~  
  
"Tai, calm down, I'm sure that she's fine." Izzy says to me, trying to be reassuring.  
  
It's not working.  
  
"Who knows what's happening to Meghan right now, I mean, look at Ken." I retort, still pacing.  
  
Wormmon's eyes fill with tears at this point, "Ken." he says sorrowfully.  
  
Tigermon looks just in a wreck about what can be happening to Meghan right now.  
  
I'm probably in the same condition.  
  
"Look, we can't just be worrying about what's happening, especially since we have absolutely no clue about what happened to her. I suggest that we go to Gennai and explain what's happened so far, and go from there." Kari suggests.  
  
"I agree, we can't do anything sitting here and worrying." T.K. says.  
  
"I say we destroy as many control spires as we can on the way." Cody says with loathing.  
  
"We have to also find our digimon along the way, at least you have your own to protect us if something goes wrong." Mimi says.  
  
I nod, sensing defeat even though I want to go find Meghan. "Lets go."  
  
I just hope she's okay wherever she is.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Myotismon's Castle: Same time as before  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I hope Tai and the others are doing okay.  
  
Because I sure am not.  
  
At least I'm almost at the door.  
  
"Gotcha!" Arukenimon's triumphant voice says, as she grabs me by the arms and pins them to my sides.  
  
Dang!  
  
They were waiting for me at the door!  
  
They're more intelligent than I gave them credit for.  
  
"Now, it's rude to leave without even saying goodbye," she taunts me mockingly as she pushes me through the hallways.  
  
"I'd rather just leave, thank you," I retort as I struggle against her grip.  
  
"Well, too bad, the boss wants you to stay a little while longer." She says as she shoves me into the throne room.  
  
"Well, doesn't this look familiar, let me think. Oh yeah, this is like the first time you saw me. You really struggled then, too. Of course that changed when I implanted the dark spore in your neck. I never heard someone scream so loudly, and the spore easily sunk in, too. It didn't take much effort at all." Myotismon says mockingly.  
  
I glare at him, "What do you want with me, Myotismon?"  
  
"The same as before, I don't know how you pulled that trick that deactivated your spore, but it's a pity, now I have to physically remove what I want from you." He says.  
  
"What trick? And what do you want from me?" I demand.  
  
"You don't remember? Interesting. Arukenimon, strap her down in the torture chamber, make sure they're tight. I'm right behind you."  
  
Arukenimon nods, and drags me away.  
  
Soon, I'm strapped to a cold, metal table, staring at the ceiling. My arms, legs and head held down by straps.  
  
This isn't good.  
  
I see Myotismon standing over me.  
  
"It's time," he says before he starts talking in some strange language.  
  
I close my eyes, bracing for the worst.  
  
First comes like a sudden rush of energy, making me want to suddenly run laps around the Digiworld.  
  
Then it is gone.  
  
What replaces it is pain.  
  
I scream as it shoots through my body pulsing through my veins.  
  
Pain I've never experienced before.  
  
I try to struggle against the straps, but they're too tight, I can't move.  
  
Finally, the pain is gone.  
  
The last one is exhaustion.  
  
It pulls at me, trying to put me into the depths of unconsciousness.  
  
I fight against it.  
  
But at the end, it is too much.  
  
And I welcome the darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Same Place: Same Time  
  
~General POV~  
  
Myotismon pulls away, triumphantly holding a glowing sphere in his hand.  
  
"Dispose of her, she is of no use to me now, and my only obstacle between me dominating the Digiworld. You can play with her if you want first, I doubt she'll come to anytime soon." Myotismon says dismissively, walking back to the throne room.  
  
"You are going to come in handy very soon," he says to the glowing digicore that is the fifth guardians in his hands.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: You like it? Please review. 


	6. Armaggedon Begins

Dangerous Mistakes: Chapter 5  
  
A/N: Tis near the end, folks, just a few more chapters. This has my first horror scene, and I 'm proud of it, it's kind of scary though, just a warning. Please review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I've said it in the other chapters look there.  
  
Ken: Tis?  
  
heath 999: I'm in a medieval mood.  
  
Wormmon: Ah.  
  
Digimon Emperor: I want more time in this story!!!  
  
heath 999: Don't worry, you will in the next chapters.  
  
Digimon Emperor: Whooohoooo! I get to be more destructive!  
  
Ken: Great more torture for me.  
  
heath 999: You haven't seen anything yet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Server Island: Same Time  
  
~Tai's POV~  
  
We're walking through the woods when Tigermon suddenly stops dead in his tracks.  
  
"Something's wrong," he says, worry filling his voice.  
  
"What is it?" Yolei asks.  
  
"TAI!"  
  
"Agumon, it's good to see you again!" I say, hugging him.  
  
The older digidestined and I celebrate being back with their partners, even though it's been less than a day.  
  
"Guys! Something's wrong with Tigermon!" Davis's frantic voice says.  
  
We all turn to him, and see him lying on the ground.  
  
Motionless.  
  
"What happened?" Sora gasps.  
  
"I don't know, he just collapsed," Kari says, sounding worried.  
  
"Why isn't he being reconfigured, if he's dead?" Izzy asks sounding stunned.  
  
"I don't know," Joe says.  
  
"I don't care what you're doing, I'm going to find Meghan," I say, storming off in another direction.  
  
"Tai, wait, we're coming with you!" T.K. calls.  
  
Slowly, all of us walk in the direction in where Meghan might be held.  
  
The place seems to be calling me.  
  
I don't know why.  
  
But I'm heading there.  
  
Myotismon's castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Myotimon's Castle: Three Hours Later  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
Why do I feel so tired?  
  
Myotismon did something to me.  
  
I don't know what, but it sure hurt.  
  
I open my eyes and look around.  
  
The place where I am doesn't make me feel any better.  
  
The room is circular, with no way to escape.  
  
And worst of all.  
  
Arukenimon and Mummymon are standing in front of me.  
  
"Ah, you're finally awake, digidestined." Arukenimon says mockingly.  
  
"What do you want with me?" I ask hoarsely, totally disorientated.  
  
"Just to play with you a little while, not much. Spider Thread!"  
  
"Electric Snake Bandage!" Mummymon attacks next sending electric currents running through my body.  
  
I beg for the attacks to stop, but they just keep on coming.  
  
"Enjoying this, digidestined, because I sure am!" Arukenimon says mockingly.  
  
And that's the last thing I hear.  
  
Forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Outside of Myotismon's Castle: An Hour Later  
  
~Tai's POV~  
  
We trudge along, hoping that we can find Meghan here.  
  
"Listen!" Gatomon says suddenly, her ears pricking up.  
  
"What is it?" I demand, hoping its Meghan.  
  
"It's Arukenimon, she's saying something, follow me." She says, walking through the woods.  
  
We follow her silently, hoping to have some clue.  
  
Soon we hear Arukenimon.  
  
"Who knew that this brat was so heavy?" I hear her grumble.  
  
"Sweetums, I can help you if you want." A voice sounds like Mummymon offers.  
  
"Get away from me, you filth! The boss wants us to get rid of her, so lets get over with it already." She snaps.  
  
I gasp.  
  
They have to be talking about Meghan.  
  
We lunge out, and I'm horrified at what I see.  
  
Meghan thrown over Arukenimon's shoulder.  
  
Lifeless.  
  
Anger fills me at the sight.  
  
"You'll pay for this! Digi-Armor Energize!" Davis roars in pure anger.  
  
"Veemon armor digivolve to: Raidramon: the storm of friendship!"  
  
Nothing happens.  
  
"Ah, I see that you have stumbled upon my change to the control spires." An evil voice says behind us.  
  
We whirl around, and I don't believe what I'm seeing.  
  
Myotismon.  
  
And he's holding some of a digicore.  
  
"Tai, remind me to tell you about this the next time you say: 'What can happen in one night?'" Matt says to me.  
  
"Don't worry, I will," I say back.  
  
"How did Myotismon get a digicore, anyway?" T.K. asks.  
  
"Your little guardian had one, too bad she didn't know anything about it." He says mockingly.  
  
"Great, at least it can't get any worse." I grumble.  
  
"Hello, digibrats, I see that you have come to be defeated." The Digimon Emperor's voice says, as he shows up with the other Digimon Emperor's/Empresses.  
  
"I just added to that list," Matt mutters, backing up.  
  
"We're surrounded," Mimi wails as Arukenimon drops Meghan's lifeless body at my feet.  
  
"And you haven't seen the worst of it yet, digidestined," Myotismon cackles, and then says words that sends despair shooting through my body.  
  
"Myotismon warp-digivolve to: Malomyotismon!"  
  
The digicore is almost gone.  
  
Used to block any type of digivolving.  
  
Used to make an evil vampire back into power.  
  
"There's only one thing I need left from this digicore," he hisses triumphantly.  
  
The portal opens, and I can see the real world.  
  
Darkness is spreading over the land.  
  
Both the real world and the digital world.  
  
People stare, as if hypnotized, at what is going on around them.  
  
Buildings fall.  
  
Volcanoes Erupt.  
  
Earthquakes start.  
  
People raise their hands to the heavens, begging for mercy.  
  
The death.  
  
The darkness.  
  
All of it seems hours.  
  
But it is less than a minute.  
  
"Oh gods," a totally horrified Mimi whispers.  
  
And above it all, Malomyotismon laughs.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Now that I've totally horrified you, next chapter up soon. Please review. 


	7. The Battle of the Titans

Dangerous Mistakes: Chapter 6  
  
A/N: You like that last chapter, wait until you read this one. This is my second-to-last chapter of my story. Please review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I will own Digimon someday, I tell you, someday. *cackles*  
  
Ken: *staring at the last chapter in shock*  
  
Wormmon: *doing the same thing*  
  
Digimon Emperor: *dancing around, cracking his whip* HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! THE BAD GUYS RULE!!! GOOD GUYS DROOL!!!  
  
heath 999: *mad grin on her face* Wait until you read this chapter.  
  
Ken: You've gone off the deep end.  
  
heath 999: I know, and I'm proud of it.  
  
Wormmon: Must be school.  
  
Ken: I hope so, I don't want her like this ever again, she's scary like this.  
  
heath 999: I hope I don't, I like this, please read and review.  
  
Ken and Wormmon: *sweatdrop*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Same Place: Same Time as before  
  
~Tai's POV~  
  
"We have to get out of here, there's no way we're going to win!" Joe yells over the chaos.  
  
I gently pick up Meghan's body in my arms, "we can't leave now, and we can't just give up." I say stubbornly.  
  
"I agree, if everything goes down, they're taking me with it!" Davis says determinedly.  
  
Everyone, despite any arguments, knew that they were going to stay to the end.  
  
We never gave up.  
  
And we aren't now.  
  
"How courageous of you, digidestined." Myotismon mocks us, "too bad that it won't work, Digimon Emperor's/Empresses, have your fun with them, I have two worlds to destroy."  
  
Bravely, all of us turn to face them.  
  
In maybe our last stand.  
  
Of our lives.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~General POV~  
  
It is a mere fabric of time.  
  
Four beings hover over a rock that juts out of a nonexistent ground.  
  
There are two more beings in there.  
  
Floating in spheres.  
  
One an Asian-looking man, in a purple trench coat.  
  
And one a mere spirit.  
  
The being was alive a mere hour ago.  
  
Who is now dead.  
  
The fifth guardian.  
  
"We should do something," Azulongmon says, helplessly watching all that's going on.  
  
"What? We haven't interfered so far, and look what it's brought us so far, Ken went into a trance from the Dark Oceans calling, and turned back into the Digimon Emperor. Myotismon got back into power, and now has one of our digicores, killing the fifth guardian in the process. Why don't we just not interfere, and see what else can happen?" Ebowunmon retorts.  
  
"You were the one to say to wait and see what was going to happen! I knew that as soon as Oikawa set foot on the Digital World, that we should've done something! But you refused!" Azulongmon yells, getting louder each word.  
  
"Well-"  
  
"SILENCE!!!!!!!!"  
  
The voice of Zhuqiaomon booms through the land, causing the earth in the Digiworld to tremor a little bit.  
  
There is dead silence as whatever Ebuwunmon was going to say was cut short.  
  
"It is time that we repair the damage that we did, I know with the control spires, we can't interfere directly. But there is another way, and that's why I brought the fifth guardians spirit here. To do something that we said we would never do."  
  
"WE CAN'T DO THAT!!! IF THE FIFTH GUARDIAN KNEW ABOUT HER POWER!!!" Baihumon roars.  
  
"Then she will use it for good, when she needs to. She is different than the other banished guardian." Azulongmon retorts.  
  
Slowly.  
  
One by one.  
  
Everyone  
  
agrees.  
  
And so they did it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Myotismon's Castle: That Second  
  
Everyone is standing there, waiting for the first blow to start.  
  
When something amazing happens.  
  
Meghan.  
  
Laying on the ground.  
  
Dead.  
  
Stands up.  
  
Everyone stares as her eyes glow silver.  
  
The color of her digivice.  
  
The color of her crest.  
  
The color of her digicore.  
  
Suddenly she is no longer standing.  
  
She's fifty feet in the air.  
  
Glowing silver.  
  
And the voice that emerges from her mouth is not the voice of hers.  
  
But the voice of a god.  
  
"It is time to end this once and for all! Malomyotismon you coward! Challenge me!" She booms.  
  
They say that the battle of the titans were amazing.  
  
That nothing could beat that.  
  
Those battles didn't hold a candle to this.  
  
The battlers didn't pay attention to anything else.  
  
Just themselves.  
  
Blows and attacks were exchanged.  
  
Neither gave an inch.  
  
"It's time to end this once and for all! Everyone, give me your power!" The fifth guardian booms.  
  
All around the world.  
  
People heard the call.  
  
Raising their digivices if they had them.  
  
Others just raised their fists.  
  
In Odaiba, two people, who were grieving the loss of their missing child.  
  
Looked up.  
  
And suddenly realized to save their only child.  
  
They had to do this.  
  
They did the same the same thing.  
  
"Good luck, Meghan. And we love you." Was the woman's words to her child.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Myotismon's Castle: That Second  
  
Everyone stares in shock of the events they're witnessing.  
  
"Digidestined, I need your help," the voice of the gods in Meghan says.  
  
"I need more power to set everything right."  
  
"You can do that?" T.K. stammers.  
  
"Yes, hurry now, I don't have much time left."  
  
One by one.  
  
Each of the digidestined.  
  
Gives some energy.  
  
To the fifth guardian.  
  
She's now crackling with energy.  
  
Overflowing.  
  
"NOW TO SET THINGS RIGHT, YOU MONSTER! AS IT WAS BEFORE!!!"  
  
"You can't defeat me, not right now, you weakling." Myotismon booms.  
  
"But I can make sure this never happened!"  
  
Right that second.  
  
In both worlds.  
  
Time stops as these words boomed out:  
  
"GUARDIAN BEAM!!!"  
  
Then everything.  
  
Just.  
  
Stopped.  
  
As the promise is fulfilled.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I'm really getting good at this. About the energy thing, I needed Meghan to get her energy from somewhere, and the population of Earth was the one who gave it. Next chapter up soon, please review. 


	8. Epilogue: Past Mistakes Corrected

Dangerous Mistakes: Epilogue  
  
A/N: This is my last chapter, all will be revealed. Please review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, I will own it someday.  
  
Digimon Emperor: What the hell was all that in the last chapter?  
  
heath 999: You'll see.  
  
Ken: You think that you can finish this in one chapter?  
  
Wormmon: I don't believe that you wrote that in the last chapter.  
  
heath 999: Well, I needed to get to the end of it somehow, and I was planning something like that for a long time.  
  
*Silence*  
  
Ken: Oh, please review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Same Place: Same Time as before  
  
~General POV~  
  
They say time can never be messed with.  
  
You can't turn back time without consequences.  
  
For everyone.  
  
For all the digimon.  
  
It is their only chance.  
  
The beam covers everything.  
  
Both the worlds.  
  
And  
  
as time stands still.  
  
The clock goes back.  
  
A child playing a video game.  
  
Goes back to where he was.  
  
Two parents worrying about their child.  
  
Goes back to where they where.  
  
And most important.  
  
Oikawa.  
  
The digidestined.  
  
Their digimon.  
  
And Malomyotismon.  
  
Go back to where they were.  
  
In the beginning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Moving Van  
  
*THUMP*  
  
Oikawa lets go of Meghan after scanning her dark spore.  
  
He checks to make sure she's alive.  
  
She is.  
  
Just unconscious.  
  
He turns to the hypnotized children: "Who would like to go first?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It is a mere fabric of time.  
  
Five pairs of eyes watch everything that unfolds.  
  
"It is done."  
  
Those mere words from Azulongmon makes everyone sigh in relief.  
  
They are the only ones who remember the events that transpired.  
  
In just a mere day.  
  
The rest don't remember.  
  
Erased when the clock was turned back.  
  
"If it weren't for you going into Meghan's spirit and then her body to activate that power, and give her your digicores. Who knows what would've happened." Gennai says.  
  
"It is still not right, it put us on the same level as Myotismon." Baihumon rumbles, "we still don't know what deactivated the spore this time in her."  
  
"That was strange," Ebowunmon agrees.  
  
"It is over now, lets just hope that the power of the fifth guardian is never used again." Zhuqiaomon says.  
  
Everyone agrees.  
  
All the pairs of eyes know watch as Davis and Ken's and Meghan's digimon partners riding Raidramon land on top of the moving van.  
  
To stop Oikawa.  
  
Never again do they mention the power of the fifth guardian.  
  
The power to set things totally right.  
  
And the power to turn back time.  
  
Little did they know that one being still remembers what the events that has transpired over the past day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Odaiba Television Station: Same time  
  
A swirl of digital data.  
  
A second later, a figure appears.  
  
He only appears when the Digital World is in grave danger.  
  
He has done it once before.  
  
When the Digimon Emperor almost had completely taken over the Digital World.  
  
He appeared once again when the fifth guardian was going to give her digicore to Myotismon.  
  
Using his magic.  
  
He interfered.  
  
And Meghan's dark spore deactivated.  
  
Like the time he did it four years ago.  
  
Wizardmon grins.  
  
Pleased the work that he had done.  
  
Worked.  
  
The grin is the last thing that is there.  
  
As he  
  
once again  
  
disappears.  
  
His job done.  
  
The End  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: You like? I thought it would be a good way to end this story. The story continues as "The Struggle" just FYI. Please review. 


	9. Explanation

Dangerous Mistakes: Explanations  
  
A/N: Apparently there's some confusion about the last story I wrote, so I'm going to try to clear this up as best as I can. Ken's luver, and crystal of psyche, you don't need to read this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I still have to write this even for an explanation? This sucks. I don't own Digimon.  
  
Digimon Emperor: So you confused everyone.  
  
Ken: How much longer is HE staying?  
  
heath 999: Don't know, I might need him for my next story.  
  
Ken: Great, I love him as company.  
  
heath 999: I know you do, don't bother reviewing unless if you have questions to ask me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All right this is how basically how it goes.  
  
This story is a series that I call "The Fifth Guardian" series.  
  
It's about if the guardians decided to have a fifth guardian.  
  
The first one screwed up, and got killed the second one was banned. And the third one is the one that is being talked about in the series.  
  
It starts off at Highton View Terrace, during "Digimon: The First Movie." There it continues until the Epilogue, you know twenty-five years into the future of season 02.  
  
"Dangerous Mistakes" is one of my sub stories, happening during one of my other fanfics: "The Struggle."  
  
As you know, it happens when the fifth guardian, being Meghan, and Ken are with Oikawa.  
  
In my other stories, Meghan was brainwashed by Myotismon to be evil, because he knew that she was the fifth guardian.  
  
The brainwashing effects were reversed when Wizardmon interfered, right before he was destroyed.  
  
In the story, Myotismon implanted the Dark Spore in Meghan because the Dark Spore had the ability to brainwash. There were two halves of it, one that was given to Ken and one that was given to Meghan.  
  
Ken got the pure evil half, and Meghan got the brainwashing half.  
  
Combined, it makes the Dark Spore stronger, explaining why there were two people in the van so it would be more powerful and brainwash the Dark Spore children.  
  
Meghan is like the other guardians, she has a digicore, but because of the last guardian being too power hungry, the guardians never tell her about her powers.  
  
Usually, it always ends up screwed up anyway, if you can tell.  
  
The turning back time thing, Meghan had the ability to turn back time, the only guardian to do so, and it takes a lot of power to do it.  
  
The guardians are reluctant to do so because of the power hungry guardian before, and the amount of times that they screwed up.  
  
I hope that this explains everything for you, if not, please review with any more questions, or read my other stories under "The Fifth Guardian" in my biography under my name.  
  
Thank you for telling me about your confusion in the story. I hope this cleared it up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
